Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for measuring and treating an eye, and more specifically to systems and methods for determining the shape of an ocular surface and using the determined shape in treating and/or improving vision of the eye.
Background
One of the interesting features of spot based corneal topography is that the source locations can be arranged so that after reflection of the cornea, the spots form a nearly uniform grid. However, due to corneal irregularities and various corneal shapes, a perfectly uniform grid is not guaranteed and in practice never achieved; leading to the problem of working with arbitrary point clouds of data. While modal reconstructors (for example, based on Zernike Polynomials) can handle arbitrary point locations, for surfaces containing high spatial frequency content modal reconstructors do not have sufficient fidelity unless extended to include higher orders.
Accordingly, methods and systems are desired that incorporate more robust reconstructors. Additionally, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.